Vladimir Vasić — Život i rad
Vladimir Vasić: Celokupna dela, Biblioteka srpskih pisaca, Izdavačko preduzeće " Narodna prosveta", Beograd, strana XI-XIX. : Dogodi se da nekom pesniku očuva ime i učini ga popularnim jedna jedina njegova pesma. Sav njegov rad se zaboravi ili se ne uzme istoriski za naročito važan, a ta jedna pesma živi, i zanosi i pali cela pokolenja. To redovno biva onda kad se nađe muzičar koji od takve pesme stvori narodnu himnu ili neku sličnu rodoljubivu davoriju. U Francuskoj, Ruže de Lil se obesmrtio isključivo svojom Marseljezom. Kod nas, od raznovrsnog i obilnog književnog rada Kralja Nikole, poznata je bezmalo samo pesma Onam', onamo, koja je ušla u sve čitanke i antologije, i duboko prodrla u narod. Od svekolikog pesničkog rada Jovana Đorđevića nije se očuvalo ništa drugo do njegova himna Bože pravde. : Sličnu sudbinu je imao i Vladimir Vasić. On nije bio naročito darovit pesnik, ni plodan pisac, ni izrazita književna ličnoot, ni čovek koji je tražio i nalaaio nove puteve za pesništvo svoga doba; nije se on snažno obeležio u originalnom književnom stvaranju. Taj mladi čovek, upravo mladić, koji je živeo svega dvadeset dve godine i ostavio iza sebe pedesetak osrednjih pesama, nije se za života istakao, niti se mogao lako istaći u vreme kad su se nalazili u punom stvaranju takvi pesnici kao što su Zmaj Jovan Jovanović, Đura Jakšić i Lazar Kostić. Sigurno bi njegovo ime, i inače bledo, ubrzo iščilelo iz sećanja, a njegovi stihovi, početnički i bezlični, od reda bili zaboravljeni, da nije napisao slavnu pesmu Nek vidi dušman, i da je nije Davorin Jenko složio za pevanje. Ovako je nekoliko mladih naraštaja, sve do juče, pronosilo, širom zemlje i kroz ceo narod, famozne stihove Što ćutigi, ćutiš, Srbine tužni, učinivši da oni dođu u deset najpoznatijih i najomiljenijih pesama koje su kod nas bile napisane. : Ni zaboravljene tvorce ovakvih pesama, ni same te srećne pesme, ne treba potcenjivati. Ako je i izvesno da je slučaj u mnogome doprineo slavi ovakvih stihova, nije manje izvan sumnje da su oni morali imati neospornih ekspresivnih književnih vrlina kad ih je muzičar izabrao i kad su mogli da osvoje ceo narod i da u njima sav svet nađe izraz svoga osećanja i raspoloženja. Zaslužuje dakle Vasić da se o njemu vodi briga kad je reč o našoj poeziji sedamdesetih godina prošlog veka, da se prikupe i izdadu svi njegovi stihovi, da mu se upoznaju rad i život, i da se vidi koliko je vredeo ne samo po realnom književnom ostvarenju, nego i po mogućnostima, po unutrašnjem svom životu i po duhovnoj atmosferi u kojoj je stvarao. I : Vladimir Vasić je proveo život bez naročito krupnih unutrašnjih i spoljnih događaja. Rodio se 8 avgusta 1842, u Šapcu, od oca Ignjata, koji je bio sveštenik. Osnovnu školu je počeo u Loznici, a u Šapcu je nastavio. Gimnaziju je učio u Beogradu. Drugovi su ga upamtili kao mladića poštena i blaga. : Po običaju svog vremena, stihove je počeo pisati rano, još kao gimnazist. Najstarija njegova očuvana pesma je Oj, dušice, koju je napisao 1859, kad mu je bilo sedamnaest godina. U štampi su mu se prvi stihovi pojavili 1860, u beogradskom listu Svetovidu, koji je izdavao i uređivao Alekoandar Andrić. Pod nekolike prve pesme, u potpisu, uz svoje ime, dodao je Lozničanin. Od početka je sve štampao Vukovim pravopisom. : Izgleda, da je najviše stihova napisao 1861. Bezmalo polovina očuvanih njegovih pesama potiče iz te godine. Ali je uskoro jedan događaj umanjio toliku plodnost. Iz »nezgodnih uzroka« koji su ostali nepoznati, Vasić je morao napustiti gimnaziju i, s jeseni 1861, stupiti u vojsku. Ma da mu to, može biti, nije sasvim smetalo da nastavi s pevanjem, ipak je uticalo da piše manje i da uopšte za neko vreme prestane da štampa. Ponovo se javlja stihovima 1862, u novosadskoj Danici, glavnom književnom časopiou toga doba koji je uređivao Đorđe Popović i u kojem su sarađivali bezmalo svi važniji savremeni pisci. Pod ove pesme se potpisivao samo imenom. : Još manje su mu prilike bile povoljne za pevanje kada je, 1862, bio poslan, kao državni pitomac, u Berlin, u prusku vojsku, u »kraljevske strelce«. U neočuvanim pismima koje je iz Berlina slao prijateljima, tužio se da mu je teško raditi, — svakako zato što je bio preopterećen službom i što se u tuđini osećao usamljen. Iz te godine nema mnogo njegovih pesama. Svakako je najznatnija Nek vidi dušman, koja je izišla u Danici, 1863. : Nešto povoljnije uslove za književni rad i bolje raspoloženje je imao Vasić 1864, kad je bio premešten iz Berlina u vojnu školu u Erfurt. Tu je počeo prikupljati i sređivati svoje pesme, svakako u nameri da ih objavi u zbirci. Ali je sad naišla teška bolest, sušica, koja mu više nije dala ni da uči ni peva. Morao se vratiti kući ne svršiv školu i ne urediv svoje hartije. Došao je bio ocu i umro kod njega, u Loznici, 22 avgusta 1864. : Smrt njegova nije proizvela dubok utisak ni velik odjek u književnoj javnosti. Ona ista Danica, kojoj je on tri godine bio saradnik, donela mu je nekrolog od nekoliko reči, na samom dnu poslednje strane, među beleškama koje su bile štampane sitnim slovima. Nekrolog je imao vid dopisa iz Beograda i počinjao vrlo grubo, kao da nije bila reč o smrti jednog dragog mladog saradnika. »Već vam se po Bogu dosadilo, — kaže anonimni dopisnik, — javljati za grobove koje žali naša i onako tužna i nejaka književnost«. Sem nekoliko sličnih fraza, konvencionalno hladnih, i sem dana i godine Vasićevog rođenja i smrti, nekrolog ne sadrži nikakvih bližih podataka o radu i o životu pesnikovu. Vrednost ili značaj njegovih stihova uopšte se u dopisu ne pominju i ne ističu. : Više je no sigurno da bi Vasić kao pesnik uskoro bio potpuno zaboravljen, da nije bilo njegovog oca i jednog dobrog njegovog druga, Stojana Novakovića, koji je u to vreme i sam pisao pesme. Njih dvojica su prikupili Vasićeve stihove objavljene u Danici i očuvane u rukopisu, i izdali ih u knjizi, odmah posle smrti pesnikove, 1865. Knjižica je bila tanka, malog formata, i štampana u štampariji M. K. Soprona u Zemunu. Posle nekoliko uvodnih reči u kojima je otac ožalio ranu smrt svog sina, došao je predgovor Stojana Novakovića, koji je izneo sve ono što se i danas zna o pesnikovu životu. Same pesme Vasićeve Novaković je svrstao u dva dela. U prvom delu je štampao stihove koje je sam pesnik bio prepisao u jednu knjigu, — pripremajući ih, svakako, za zbirku, — i od kojih je manji deo bio objavljen u Danici. U drugi deo Novaković je stavio dotle neobjavljene pesme svoga druga. I njih je Vasić, najvećim delom, sam bio prepisao u jednu svesku, još 1861, stavivnš na nju, izgleda pred smrt, zabelešku olovkom: »Ove mi pesme ne valjadu; nije ni čudo: prvina su«. Novaković ih nije sve štampao, nego je iz njih načinio izbor. One koje su ostale u hartijama svakako su propale. Prve pesme Vasićeve, štampane u Svetovidu 1860 i 1861, Novaković uopšte nije unosio u knjigu, uveren da to ne bi učinio ni sam pesnik, jer su mu se činile slabe. : Nije poznata dalja sudba Vasićeve posmrtne knjižice pesama. Izgleda da o njoj nije pisao niko, barem ne ošnirnije i sa oduševljenjem. Ne čini se ni da je bila čitana mnogo, ni po izlasku iz štapme ni docnije. Primerak u biblioteci Matice Srpske ostao je netaknut do danas, i mi smo ga prosekli prvi, kao da je juče ugledao sveta. II : Glavno i najvažnije osećanje Vladimira Vasića bilo je osećanje patriotsko. Kroz ceo XIX vek, svi jači napori, sve dublje misli i snažnija osećanja bila su vezana kod naših ljudi za duboki patriotizam, za ljubav prema rodnoj zemlji i za stalnu brigu o njenoj sudbi. Vasić je od vidnih predstavnika celog niza tih naših rodoljubivih i zanesenih pokolenja. : Nema sumnje da je mladi pesnik poneo osećanje rodoljublja iz rodne kuće, od svoga oca Ignjata, koji je, kroz Svetovid, propagisao kult narodnih imena. Poneseno osećanje produbeo je kasnije školom, drugarstvom i čitanjem, stalno ga osvežavajući i puneći neizmernim izvorom opšteg narodnog pregnuća. Bio je zaista sin svoga doba, i zato je to doba u njemu našlo svoj sjajan odsev. : Patriotska osećanja Vladimira Vasića nisu ni raznolika ni složena. Zalud bi se tražile kod njega dublje misli o odnosima čoveka, zemlje, naroda i društva. I nema u njegovim stihovima sažeto rečenih retkih osećanja. Niti je, najzad, njegov glas zvonak, snažan i muževan. Misli su njegove svakidanje i osećanja svačija, a glas mu je sasvim mladićski nežan. Izuzevši možda jednu, ne sretaju se kod njega pesme koje su pune i zaokrugljene kao zreo plod. Vladimir Vasić se može da voli samo ceo, kao čovek i kao pesnik, kao ličnost čija duša postojano zrači i greje, i koja ne ume da iskaže sve svoje mržnje i ljubavi, zanose i ganuća. : I o ljubavi prema ženi pevao je Vladimir Vasić, ia isto tako nerazvijen i neumešan način. On voli nesumnjivo, i svestan je da voli, ali ljubav kod njega nije dovoljno prenesena u pesničku sferu: život i san su kod njega još uvek nerazdvojni, stvarnost i poezija mešaju se, čovek i pesnik se jasno ne odvajaju. Vladimir Vasić je svud prisutan; ali pesnik, nije. : Jednostavan i nerazvijen po unutrašnjem svom životu, on nije bogat i raznolik ni po spoljašnjem izrazu i formi. Izražavanje mu je toliko prosto da se često ne razlikuje od običnog govora, kao da taj mladić piše drugu, ili da za sebe vodi dnevnik, ili da priča drugarici, a ne da do dna otkriva dušu i peva za ceo svet. : Ni jezik nije u Vasića raskošan i biran. On još uvek pšpe žertva i oskverniti, i čini sasvim teške gramatičke greške. Ritam kod njega često hramlje, slikovi zvuče hrapavo, rečenica izlazi krta, izraz usiljei : hiljadu teškoća sprečava ga da bude jasan, sažet, poletan i lak. : Sasvim je prirodno da ovakav tih početnik nije mogao da se sam razvija, i da je morao da potpadne pod razne uticaje. Na njemu je ostavila traga lektira još naših pseudo-klasičara četrdesetih godina XIX veka: i metrom, i rečnikom, i osećanjem, pesma Novoj Godini u mnogom liči na stihove nekoga ko je poznavao pesnike iz poetske škole »objektivnog čuvstva«. Ali je nesumnjivo taj uticaj bio na njega najslabiji, i da se oseća samo u prvim njegovim stihovima iz najranijeg doba. : Trajan uzor Vasićev bio je Branko Radičević, kao i za većinu liričara njegovoga vremena. On je kod Radičevića voleo polet, lakoću i gipkost stiha i smelost izraza, duševnu vedrinu, zanos i nadahnuće. Ali on nije, i nije mogao biti, nastavljač i prost podražavalac Radičevićev, kao što je hteo u pesmi Drugovima na rastanku, jer je imao teža krila, grublji duh i, verovatno, drugu prirodu; i kroz najvedrija njegova osećanja i najlakše misli provlači se sen, zabrinutost i skrivanje, iešto što seća na plemenitog Grčića Milenka. : Nema sumnje da je Vasić morao dosta poznavati i narodnu poeziju, bez koje nije mogao biti ni jedan tadanji pesnik. U njegovim pesmama se na više mesta pominju naši narodni junaci, koje on veliča na dosta naivan i groteskan način. Iz dva-tri stiha bi se dalo izvesti da je čitao i Njegoša. Ali većeg uticaja narodna poezija na nj nije izvela, ni ritmički, ni jezički, ni osnovnim duhom. : Od stranih književnosti, izgleda da je poznavao samo nemačku. Uz Branka Radičevića, nemački liričari su mu svakako bili najbliži i najmiliji. I to je sasvim prirodno, ne samo zato što je on duže živeo u Nemačkoj, nego i stoga što su nemački pesnici u to doba bili kod nas uopšte najviše čitani. Uticaj nemačkih liričara zapaža se i u tonu njegovih pesama, i u iačinu osećanja, i u formi strofa i stihova. : Jasno je po svemu da je Vladimir Vasić umro pre no što je uspeo da jasno obeleži svoj pesnički lik. Nedić se nije varao kad je isticao da se u njegovim pesmama »ogleda pravo i istinito patriotsko osećanje«, ali je precenjivao njegovu vrednost, teško se ogrešujući, u isti mah, o velike pesnike kao što su Zmaj Jovan Jovanović i Lazar Kostić, za koje je jedva mogao da nađe lepu reč, onda kad između njih i Vasića uopšte ne može biti poređenja. : Ukratko, ni Vasićev unutrašnji život, ni njegov izraz, nisu došli do potrebne punoće i zrelosti. U njemu ima više ponesenog i osetljivog mladića no istinskog pesnika, i više od dobrog podražavaoca no pravoga tvorca. Samo dve-tri njegove pesme i samo dvadesetak njegovih stihova pokazuju da je imao dara i da se izdvajao iz gomile stihotvoraca svoga doba. Ali je, eto, i to dosta da ne bude zaboravljen. Milan Kašanin